


Locked In With You

by HeavenDontHaveAName



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Apologies, Blood Kink, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Kells and Em are pissed, Light Dom/sub, Light fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenDontHaveAName/pseuds/HeavenDontHaveAName
Summary: Almost two years after his beef with Machine Gun Kelly, Eminem still bitches about that "punk" to Paul. One day, they go to Interscope and Paul, sick and tired of Marshall's bitching, shuts Marshall and Kells in a closet together. Now the rivals are locked in a small space together for who knows how long, and neither one wants to be the first to make peace.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: Eminem/MGK





	Locked In With You

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut so this is probably gonna be shitty.

Paul was sick and tired of hearing Marshall complain about MGK. Every time the younger rapper was on the news on some gossip page he had to listen to his friend bitch about everything. 

After almost two years of this shit, Paul thought that the best way to end it was to make the two artists get along. Luckily, they had a meeting at Interscope scheduled.

\---

Colson was at Interscope, recording a song, when he got a call from Diddy. 

Diddy simply said, "Yo, come downstairs. We need to talk.", and then hung up. 

Kells was confused. The phone call, it probably wasn't long enough to call it that, was completely out of the blue and odd. What the hell could Diddy want, and why couldn't the older man go meet him?

\---

Kells said a quick goodbye to his friends that was barely noticed. He was too jittery to wait for the elevator so he just bounced down the stairs. 

Diddy was at the end of the corredor, on the bottom floor. He was standing in front of a closed door. As Colson got closer he could tell that the door wasn't the entrance to a meeting room or office, but probably some sort of closet. 

Before he managed to reach his superior, he saw someone being thrown in said closet. 'What the fuck?', he thought. Something told him that he should just turn around and walk away but he was never one to back down from an adventure so he reached Diddy and asked "What's up, man?". 

"I'm sorry but it's for the best."

Colson didn't have time to react properly to Diddy's words before being thrown in the same closet. He should've known better. Why, oh why, was he so stupid?

There was a small light on, that was so weak and spent, it only managed to let him know he was in a very big closet room filled with hangers for employees jackets. Huh, he'd been here for years and had no idea there even was a door there. 

The young man snapped back from his thoughts when he heard a low voice go, "Fucking Paul. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

He turned around and his eyes widened in shook. It couldn't be, but it was. Marshall Mathers was there. Holy fuck. ´

Marshall seemed to realize at the same time as him that the body that had been thrown into said closet against him was Colson's.

The older man immediately began to frown even more, more than Colson thought was possible. 

They both felt themselves become more defensive, ready for confrontation that would happen any second now. 

"What the fuck is this, old man?" Kells was pissed. He was gonna kill Diddy. 

Marshall laughed, and it pissed Colson off even more. It may be funny to the older rapper but after having been repeatedly insulted by his formal idol, being locked in a closet with him wasn't funny at all. In fact, it hurt a little.

They stared each other down until Marshall tore his gaze away and muttered something similar to, "Fucking untalented bastard."

Colson tensed. He was getting more and more angry. Why was the elder always so mean and disrespectful. It was so uncalled for.

Em noticed and started teasing him, "Aw, is princess gonna start crying?", "Is daddy hurting your feelings, you cocksucker?", "Little blonde bitch, you dress like a girl." 

Colson lost it. He pushed the older man up against the wall and punched him in the gut. Marshall doubled over quickly and immediately got into fight mode. They pushed each other into the walls, crashing into the coats, making a few fall to the floor. Kells tried to throw another punch at Em, but Marshall managed to grab his wrist.

Colson was so wrapped up in the fight he didn't notice that his former idol had him pinned up on the wall, and was pressed up against him. Marshall, however had already realized. Being in control of the fight, he decided to use this moment to his advantage. He knew, if he wanted to throw a punch, he had the upper hand. 

But, he didn't. He stayed there, holding Kells wrists above his head, with their crotches pressed into each other. 

Marshall stared intensely at his rival and then it hit Colson. He understood, finally, the position they were in. Oh. He was squirming, and he hated that. Colson decided he'd make the other man uncomfortable and then hopefully he'd let go.

So, Colson stared Marshall down and licked his own lips.

Marshall should've let go and felt disgusted. Instead, he felt himself grow hard. He grabbed Kells skinny wrists with just one hand and he ran the other one up and down the younger mans neck, grabbing it eventually and squeezing the sides.

Colson didn't even squirm or fight, all he could do was grind up into the other man. He hated himself for it. Kells had only ever been attracted to one man, and some how it was the same men who he was being choked by now.

Marshall loved Kelly's reactions but he wanted more, he wanted to hear him moan. Being in control was one of the things Em loved most but seeing a needy Colson grinding against him, desperately trying to find friction, their hard-ons throbbing through the fabric of their jeans.

Em was the first to make a move. He finally let go of Colson's wrists and grabbed the man's hard-on through his pants. Finally, Colson moaned and Marshall thought he was in heaven. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. 

Colson unzipped his and Marshall's pants and wrapped his arms against the other man's neck to hold him self up as his cock was grabbed, in the same grip as the older man's, Em jerking them both off. Both men moaned. Their minds were so dazed.

Colson didn't know what he liked more, the feeling of a big, calloused hand on his dick, unlike any woman who'd ever jerked him off, or the feeling of Marshall's cock rubbing against him, with every stroke.

Marshall keep jerking them both off, and soon started sucking Colson's neck. 

"Dude, no, people will notice." Colson tried to push him away, scared of someone noticing the markings. 

"They better notice." 

That possessiveness turned the younger man on even more, so he subconsciously cocked his head to the side, giving Marshall easier access.

"O-oh, that's so good." Colson leaned his head against the elder man's shoulder blade and in a serie of low moans came all over Marshall's hand and dick. 

He was embarrassed for cumming before the older man and blushed all over, but Marshall pressed a quick kiss against his lips, as a way to reassure him. That made Kells chest feel like it was about to burst. It was such a short act, but somehow so affectionate and demonstrative of Marshall's caring side. 

He desperately wanted to make Em feel as good as he felt so he fell to his knees, so impulsively he could see he had truly shocked the other man. Despite calling him a cock-sucker, he knew how heterosexual the rapper really was, or at least seemed.

Colson looked up, a bit shy, wanting to make sure his old idol was comfortable. Marshall smiled slightly, gripped Kells hair with one hand and with the other grabbed his painfully hard dick, leaking pre-cum at the sight in front of him. He guided Colson's head forward, his lips finally circling around his cock. 

He started slowly, unsure, and Marshall, despite having a sudden urge to fuck harshly into Colson's mouth let him go slow, to find his footing in such a new scenario. 

"Uhh, yeeees." Marshall drawled out. 

Colson sucked his balls, then lick up along Em's cock, finally taking the tip in his mouth, bobbing his head as far forward as he could go, whining as he felt his throat close around the pink tip. He kept sucking, eventually becoming more and more confident. 

Marshall took this as a sign he could fuck into him harder, faster. "Oh, you like Daddy fucking your pretty mouth, don't you, princess?" 

The pet name sent a shock straight to Colson's cock, making him fall forward a bit and hum around Marshall. 

The older rapper was close, so close, but before, he wanted to hear him. Hear him say the words, so he pulled his mouth off his dick and all but growled the words, "Say it." Colson raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Say I'm your daddy." 

He looked down at the blondes erection, seeing it stiff as a board, leaking and red-ish. Kelly was too far gone, infatuated by the older man to even realize the weight of his words, "Daddy, daddy please, fuck my mouth. Use me." 

Marshall practically came at that. He shoved his dick back into Colson's mouth, grabbing his hair so tightly his scalp would probably turn red. He fucked into the young mans mouth, both of them moaning uncontrollably. Colson would try to speak, but the words would come out all jumbled, but Marshall knew, he could tell he was calling him Daddy. 

"Daddy's close. You've got such a pretty mouth, so good at sucking dick. Look at my little cum-slut, so hard and obedient." 

Colson loved the praise, especially since it was coming from the man he worshiped during most his life. 

After a few more minutes, Marshall was about to cum. "Daddy's gonna cum inside that tight throat of yours and all over your lips." And he did, first down Colson's throat, forcing him to swallow the salty cum, then all over his lips. 

He fell back against the wall, licking the cum off his lips. Marshall was trying to get down from the intense high this moment had given him. 

Scared of having somehow traumatized Colson he sat down beside him and slowly wrapped his arms around his torso. Kells was too confused to be surprised. He nuzzled up to Marshall and let a tear slip.

"You really hurt me. I'm sorry for what I said, but you really hurt me. I loved you and all you did was say I wasn't good enough." He started sobbing. The sexual chemicals had made all his emotions surface again. He desperately wanted to stop crying and act tough, not wanting to make a fool of himself, but it was too late. Marshall already hated him and now he'd think he was weak and sensitive.

He wanted to step away, as if distancing himself physically would cause his intense feelings for the older man to boil over, but he was too fragile and Marshall's arms around him felt so warm, so right. 

Marshall felt a sharp pain in his chest at the younger man's words and he could feel a headache form, a little bit of self-hatred forming. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know I'm an asshole, but I don't mean those things, not anymore." He muttered under his breath how much he hated himself. 

Colson cried harder. He didn't know why but the apology had made him even more emotional. His feelings were out of control and his hormones all over the place. 

They stayed like that for what seem like hours. Colson finally stopped sniffling and turned to Marshall, who immediately stroked his face and smiled lightly. Kells smiled back. "Sorry. I don't know what's happening to me." 

"I'm the one who's sorry. I got a bit out of hand with all the disrespect." 

As Colson stayed silent he found he had to ask, "Are you okay with what happened? I didn't force you or something, right?" 

Kelly's smile got bigger and he shook his head, as if to say everything was completely consensual. At that, Em felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

"I'm not a fag, you know. Please don't-don't use this to humiliate me. I can't bear thinking you still despise me, Marshall. Can I call you Marshall? I'm not sure how this works, I-I've never do-done this before-". 

Marshall cut his off with a laugh, not teasing him, but reassuring him. "Yeah kid, you can call me Marshall." 

"I know you're not, but I am. A fag, I mean. But I prefer the term gay." 

"O-oh. I-I had no idea, I thought-. Never mind what I thought, I just wasn't expecting that.", Colson stuttered.

Colson leaned forward and kissed the older man. Unlike many bad decisions he'd made impulsively, this was a good one, that brought him a great, warm feeling.

Marshall instantly reciprocated, tongues battling for dominance in between their mouths, his soon winning. He pulled away to swipe his tongue across the other man's lips, causing Colson to bite his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. 

Marshall let out a gasp that eventually turned into a moan when he felt Colson lick the blood, sucking around the small wound. 

"You're a kinky little punk, aren't you?"

Feeling more confident in the dynamic Colson pecked his lips softly and hugged Marshall, flashing his a beautiful smile, that definitely could've brought just about everyone to their knees. 

"What happens now, daddy?" Colson was smirking, knowing the effect he'd probably have on the other rapper. 

Marshall hugged him tighter, almost afraid that if there was physical distance between them, all they'd built in this short time would be lost. "Well, I don't know about you, but that needs to happen again."

Colson jumped to his feet, making Marshall think it was over, their time together would be shorter than that one marriage Kim K had. Instead, Kells reached his hand out, to help Marshall up and lowered his head to kiss him. 

"Let's call Diddy or Paul to tell them the beef's over, so they can let us out. And then, I expect a date, obviously nothing too public."

Marshall smiled widely, more than he felt he ever had before. He called Paul and soon the door was open. The older man quickly told his friend something, who smirked and nodded and went back to Colson's side, motioning with his head to the door. 

People gave them stares, surprised that the two enemies were in such close proximity and still calm. They quickly got in the car Marshall had rented in L.A. and decided on getting take out, so the paps wouldn't see them. 

Once they got the food, they went to Colson's house and talking for the rest of the day, feeling more and more drawn to each other every moment that passed. 

"Hey Marsh", Colson lazily said, head on the elders lap, stretched out on the couch. 

Em stopped petting his hair for a bit, "Yes, princess?"

Colson blushed, but managed to reply. "We should send Diddy and Paul a thank you card or flowers or some shit."

Em laughed, "Yeah, babe, we should."

And there they stayed.


End file.
